A Model Life
by celestialstarynight
Summary: The Flock was split up after being rescued from the school five years ago. The girls went with Dr. Martinez and the boys went with Jeb. When both groups try their hand at modeling, they meet back up. Will they remember each other? Adopted from YouHaveToTakeAChance.
1. Chapter 1

A Model Life

**This story was adopted from **YouHaveToTakeAChance **so no one say I copied this! Anyway if you gave **YH2TAC** an OC fort the story, they will still be in it, so don't worry. I'm not going to change much in the first chapters but you should read and review them anyway.**

Max sighed and sat down on the couch in her California home. Her biological sister Ella was sitting on the other couch with their adopted sisters Angel and Nudge. The three were pouring over Nudges latest fashion magazines.

Max, still in her bikini from swimming in the backyard pool, stretched out her wings so they could dry. Max found herself thinking of how a secret facility called "The School" had given wings to her, Nudge, Angel and three other boys. Max couldn't remember their names, it having been five years since she'd last seen them, but she was sure that two of them were her and Ella's age, 15, and that the other was between Nudge, 11, and Angel, 6. She began wondering if she would ever see them again. The boys had been taken by a 'good' scientist and the girls were taken by Max's mom, Dr. Martinez.

Max and Ella both had their mom's soft brown eyes. Both of them had wavy hair but Max's was a dirty blond while Ella's was a dark brown. Nudge had mocha skin, curly brown hair and dark eyes and Angel had blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes.

The School had also given each of them special powers. Angel could read minds, breathe under water and talk to fish. Nudge could control metal and "talk" to computers and Max could fly at supersonic speeds and breathe under water.

Max was brought out of her daydream by Nudge running up to her and loudly yelling her name.

"What?" Max asked, rubbing her ears.

"Can I have a pudding?"

_All that pain fort a stinking pudding? _Max thought to herself. Out loud she replied, "Sure, just don't eat all of the chocolate ones."

"Okie-dokie!" Nudge answered happily before running off to the kitchen to retrieve her pudding. A moment later Max heard a dull thud, notifying her that Nudge had tried to use her powers to grab her spoon.

_Well at least it wasn't a knife._ Max thought to herself. Angle giggled.

**_THE-ALL-POWERFUL-AND-MAGICAL-LINE-BREAK!_**

Fang was sitting on the couch, trying to listen to Matchbox Twenty on his mp3, when he heard his brothers arguing.

"Not the yellow wire. You need to cross the _red_ and blue," Iggy said from inside the kitchen.

Fang along with his adopted brothers Gasman "Gazzy" and Iggy lived on a horse ranch in California with their adopted father Jeb. Jeb had rescued the boys from The School five years ago.

Fang had olive skin and shaggy black hair and dark eyes. Iggy had pale grey eyes and strawberry blond hair. Both Fang and Iggy were 15. Gazzy was eight and had blond hair and bright blue eyes. They also had special powers just like the girls. Fang was able to breathe under water and turn invisible. Iggy could feel colors and had great night vision and Gazzy could mimic people.

Fang turned up his volume and started singing under his breath, hoping that the resident pyros wouldn't blow up anything.

"When the sun breaks," Fang sang along to 'English town'.

BOOOOOOOM!

"Damn it," Fang cursed as a chunk of tile flew out of the kitchen doorway. "Jeb is going to be so pissed."

**So yeah, main change is it's not from someone's POV. I don't know if I'll do it from their POV or just keep doing it this way. What way do you all like better? Let me know and I'll do it that way, maybe.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Model Life

**Oh yeah! Updating the next day! Like a boss!**

**Mood: Awesome!**

**Listening to: 'One More Night' by Maroon 5**

It took Max a good five minutes to dislodge Nudge's spoon from the wall. Her mom walked in by the time Nudge had finished eating the pudding with said spoon. Nudge ran up to her with Angel in tow, Ella stood back slightly. Nudge had the newest magazine behind her back, opened to about the middle of the issue. Max rolled her eyes and left the kitchen, assuming her sisters wanted to ask for the new 'cute' swimsuits that they had been talking about earlier. Max went up to her room to put on some pants so she didn't hear what Nudge said but she did hear her mom reply when she came back down.

"You know, girls, I think that would be a great opportunity for all of you. I'll go make the phone call now."

Max heard Nudge and Angel cheer and then enter the living room with Ella. She walked in after them. Dr. Martinez walked off to her office to make the phone call.

"Girls," Max all but growled, trying her hardest to keep her voice friendly. It didn't work in the least and the three quickly backed up, Nudge farther than the others. "What did you talk Mom into signing us up for?"

Angel hugged her dog, Total, closer and looked to Nudge, who stammered incoherently before looking to Ella.

"Don't look at me!" Ella complained. "I told you she would freak out."

Max sighed. "Just someone tell me and get it over with," she said too calmly.

"I thought they had a great idea," Dr. M said as she walked back in.

"Well can I hear the idea, Mom? So I can judge its goodness for myself," Max asked.

Her mom smiled happily and exclaimed, "You're all going to be models!"

"What!?" Max yelled. "Who in their right minds would think I would want to be a mode? I have wings, hate make up, and oh yeah what am I forgetting… I HAVE FRICKIN' WINGS!" Max glared at everyone and Total ran from the room with his tail in between his legs.

"Come on Max," Ella coaxed. "It won't be that bad. We could get you, Angel, and Nudge fitted for covers for your backs to hide your wings.

"Oh, like that's going to solve everything," Max said sarcastically. "Our wings are going to cramp. What are we going to do about that? We can't just fly out around there like we do here."Max was still glaring at everybody.

Angel looked down and muttered, "Oh, we didn't think of that…"

"Oh don't worry about that, my old friend Alfred is great at sewing costumes. I'll take the measurements and send them in to him," Dr. M told the girls.

"Fine," Max huffed, "Just know I'm not happy about this." Everyone relaxed now that Max was on board. "Now if you excuse me," Max said and then walked out the door and unfurled her wings, "I need some air." She launched herself into the sky and took off towards the sea. Max used her super speed and shoot off like a rocket. She lost track of time from the high of flying and before she knew it there was nothing but water for miles.

"Oops. Guess I should head back now," Max spoke aloud, her head feeling clearer.

**_ZOMG-WHAT'S-THIS-?-THE-ALL-EXCITING-BREAK-LINe-OF-COURSE_**

Fang cleaned up the explosion in the kitchen before Jeb got home so he wouldn't be mad. He set the garbage bag near the door and checked on what Gazzy and Iggy were doing. After the explosion, Fang had banished them to the family room. The two sat on a couch looking over a girls' magazine. Fang didn't even know where they got one but at least they weren't watching 'My Little Pony' again. If Fang ever heard the Cutie Mark Crusaders song again... he was going to shoot something.

_It's mid-May so it must be a swimsuit issue_, Fang thought to himself as he grabbed the trash to take it outside. Just in time too because Jeb had just pulled up in the driveway.

When Fang got back inside he saw Jeb nodding at a question Iggy or Gazzy had just asked. "Okay," Jeb said.

"Yes!" Gazzy and Iggy cheered and then proceeded to do a happy dance that would scar Fang for the rest of his life.

"What did you tell them yes to?" Fane asked Jeb, moving his eyes away from his crazy brothers.

"It's what I approved for all of you to do," he said with a smile on his face, clearly pleased about it.

Fang groaned internally and then asked, "What exactly got approved?" Despite the emotionless mask on his face, his voice implied that he was ready for murder.

"Calm down Fang," Jed said, "You're just going to be models."

"We have wings? How do you expect us to hide them? Who in their right mind would sign us up to be models, of all things, in the first place?" Fang barely raised his voice but Gazzy was already on the other side of the room to avoid his older brother's wrath. "Oh wait, you're not in your right mind Jeb, so why do I even ask?" Fang turned around and stormed out the door.

"Let's be reasonable, Fang!" Jed hollered after him. "We can talk through this!"

"No," Fang growled. He ran all the way to the barn and got on his dapple gray horse. He was in too much off a mood to saddle him so Fang rode off on Tug bareback. It took only five minutes to reach to cliff that the boys loved diving off of. Fang got off of his horse and tore of his jacket and jumped. He opened his wings at the last second, just reveling in the adrenalin high. A smirk spread across his face as he flew towards the ocean. He stayed out to watch the sunset before it dawned on him just how long he'd been gone.

_Damn_, Fang thought to himself before turning around.

**So yeah, I named Fang's horse after my favorite fictional horse, Tug, from Ranger's Apprentice. And Dr. M's old friend, Alfred, is the most amazing and awesome butler in the history of forever and he's from Batman.**

**Review and tell me about your first day of school! Even if, like me, your fist day of school was a while ago. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummm... sorry for not updating. **

**Mood: Car Sick**

**Listening to: "B Team" Mariana's Trench**

WhenMax got back from her flight, she planned to sneak back into her room using her balcony. She knew her mom would be mad and didn't really want to face her yet. The plan was a failure because her mother was waiting for her when she arrived. She was sitting on her bed and when Max came in her head snapped up, worry was plastered all over her face.

"Mom, I _can_ protect myself, there was no need to be worried," Max complained.

"That's not the point, Max. You flew off without telling me where you went!"

"Mom, I just didn't want to be followed," she tried to explain. "Some people enjoy peace a quiet to think." The worry was still in her mother's eyes so Max knew there was something else going on. "What's got you so worried all of a sudden? This isn't the first time I've flown off."

Dr. Martinez sighed. "One of the women who I used to work at The School with contacted me. She told me that some of the Erasers escaped from the School."

"They were supposed to get rid of those," Max said, angry.

"I know, but you really couldn't expect them to get rid of all of them. The point is, Max, they're purpose is still to hunt you and all the other bird children down. You need to be more careful."

Max nodded, and went to grab her pajamas.

"Well I guess this means we can't be models. Darn, and I was really looking forward to it," Max said with faked sadness.

"Not so fast, young lady. This is a great opportunity for you and your sisters. I'm sure you'll grow to love it," Dr. Martinez said as she walked to the door.

Max groaned and threw herself back on her bed in frustration. "Fat chance," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, and while you were gone, I took the girls to the mall to buy some new clothes. Ella and Nudge picked out yours."

Max sat up. "Not fair!"

"I didn't know where you were or how long you'd be gone. It was perfectly fair," she said before leaving the room and closing the door.

Max let out another frustrated huff as she fell back down. She snatched her iPod from under her pillow and hit shuffle. _Wi-Fi Bridge_ by Renard came on. Max smiled as the up-beat song got her into a better mood. She let it switch to _Better with the Lights Off_ by New Boyz and she changed into her comfy pajamas. When _Kiss It All Better_, by He Is We came up, she sat down, closed her eyes and sang along.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep~ Stay with me~"

When the song ended she took out her headphones. Clapping met her ears.

"How long have you been standing there?" Max asked, feeling a little exposed as her sisters watched her.

"Since you stated," Nudge replied. "But you have a really pretty voice. Ooh! You could be a popstar! And you could be color coded like those Japanese singers! You could dye your hair purple. Thawouldbesuchagoodcoloronyou! AndwecoulddyeTotalpurpletooandhecouldbeyour-"

Ella wrapped her hand around Nudge's mouth. "Shhhh," she said as she patted her head.

"Muhahmmuunneenhuuma," Nudge tried to speak.

"Can we go eat, Max?" Angel asked. "Mom made tacos."

"Awesome," Max said as she picked Angel up to carry her to the kitchen. They were half way down the hall when they heard Ella's scream.

"Girls!" Dr. Martinez called up in a warning.

"Nudge bit me!" Ella yelled back.

Nudge then went skipping past Max and Angel to collect her tacos.

**So she said "What's the problem, baby?" What's the problem? I don't know, well, maybe I'm a breakline.**

Fang got Tug back to the barn, and got him settled in for the night before he headed back to the house. He pushed the back door to the kitchen open and went straight for the refrigerator. He was determined not to look at Jeb. He was standing next to the island with his "we-need-to-talk" face on. Fang had already memorized the speech so it wasn't like he had to listen anymore. He grabbed a Coke and sat down at the table, his back to Jeb.

"Begin," he told him, taking a sip.

"Fang, I don't care had mad you get, you can't just take off like that," Jeb started. "And you really shouldn't be flying. How am I supposed to know where you are? What if someone saw you? Worse, what if someone got a picture of you? Do you have any idea what The School would do if that happened? You have to be more careful. It's not just you at risk, but Iggy and Gazzy as well." Fang mouthed right along. "What if you were attacked by Erasers?"

That threw Fang off. "Erasers? Jeb, The School destroyed all the Erasers when we left. Their only purpose was to fight us."

Jeb shook his head. "According to my sources, they kept some around. And they've escaped. They won't be stopped until they kill you and the other bird kids."

Fang let the information sink in before saying, "I guess this means I don't have to be a model."

"You would think so, but no. Iggy and Gazzy already packed, your stuff too. We're leaving in the morning, so grab anything else you want to bring."

"Fine," Fang said icily. He left the kitchen to head up to his room.

He passed Iggy as Gazzy on his way to the stairs. They were still looking at the magazine, so Fang decided to ask the sixty-four-million dollar question.

"Why did you want to be models anyway?"

"Are you questioning my sexuality?" Iggy said indignantly. "Because I assure you, I am as straight as the crow flies. We can hide in the Victoria Secret dressing rooms if you need me to prove it."

"Is Victoria Secrecy to one with the sling shots? Cuz I'm dying to get one of those," Gazzy interrupted.

Iggy burst out laughing. "I have a lot to teach you, young one."

"Anyway," Fang said, "Iggy, you don't have to be a pervert to be straight."

"Fair point. But we did chose to be models so we could meet chicks," Iggy said.

"Not surprised," Fang said, rolling his eyes. He continued his way to his room. When he entered, Fang noticed that his small, black suitcase was sitting on his bed, and most of his drawers were messed up. He turned on his iPod speakers on as he went to clean up. _Blurred Lines_ by Robin Thicke came on and Fang mumbled along as he picked up. He was almost done when _Remember When_ by Chris Wallace started to play. He began to sing and dance along with the song.

"Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, so why'd we ever say goodbye? Remember when we, when we, had it all, do you remember when?"

Fang whirled around when he heard giggling behind him.

"Damnit, Iggy!" Fang shouted. He then chased after his videotaping brother.

**Again, sorry for taking months. If it wasn't mentioned before, the operation was a success so Iggy has super night vision. Though his eyes are a pale grey and he often gets lost in thought a lot so he's been mistaken as blind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chappie.**

**Mood: Bored**

**Listening to: "Sure Fire Winners" Adam Lambert**

After dinner, Max went back to her room to pack. Since her sisters had bought her new clothes, they also decided to pack for her, so the only thing she had to do was decide was what tote bag to put her laptop and iPod in. After throwing them in the navy blue one, she ran over a checklist in her head. Spare headphones, laptop charger, iPod charger, phone charger, hair brush. She threw in her favorite deodorant as well just in case she hated to one that the camp provided for her.

She tossed her bag next to the suitcase and went off to make sure her sisters were done packing. She checked Ella's room first, but no dice; she wasn't there. Nudge and Angel's room was also empty. Max smacked her head when she realized where they must be. A few years ago, when Nudge found her first fashion magazine, she had convinced their mom to let her wall off a corner of the basement to use as a walk in closet.

Sure enough, that's where they were. Nudge was running from side to side, trying to find just the right outfits, and Ella was trying to calm her down. There were two suitcases in the corner. Angel was sitting next to them. One was neatly packed and the other only had a few things laying in it.

"Hey!" Max called to get their attention. "What are you two doing?"

Nudge looked at her like a deer in headlights. Ella sighed and patted Nudge's shoulder. "Nudge is trying to figure out what to pack. The rest of us are finished," Ella explained.

_So Nudge was just being ridiculous._

Angel laughed. "A little bit, huh?" she said to Max.

"Max! Do you realize how hard it is to choose only the outfits that will fit in my bag? I have so many options but they all have to be perfect and I won't be able to stand it if they aren't! And Ella finished before we had dinner and I can't see how she finds this so easy! There is so much to choose from! Do I take my purple jacket or my green one? Oh! Speaking of purple, IstillwanttodyeTotalpurple. Doyouthinkthatwillbeaproblem? I'duseanimalsafedyeofcourse. Dotheyevensellthat? Celebsdoitall-"

"Slow down, motor mouth," Ella said, putting her hand over Nudge's mouth for the second time that day.

"Muhhhauunemmnana!"

"I think you should drop the idea of dyeing Total's fur purple," Max replied.

"That's all you got from that rant?!" Nudge cried, having freed herself from Ella. "Fine! I'll just finish packing! Lot of help you were!" She turned around and started packing the first things her hands touched.

Ella appeared to give up. She went over to her suitcase and zipped it up.

"Angel all packed?" Max asked.

"I need help choosing my shoes," Angel answered. "Should I bring to light up ones? Or the ones that make me look taller?"

"C'mon," Ella said as she took her hand. "With my packing skills we can take both."

Angel smiled and grabbed Max's hand with her free one. The three left Nudge to freak out on her own.

**Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a breakline.**

Fang knew there wasn't a snowball's chance in Hell that he'd catch Iggy, but that didn't stop him from chasing him across the yard. When Iggy took to the sky, Fang knew he had lost him. It was nearly completely dark, and Iggy had the best night vision. Fang may be able to turn invisible, but that wasn't too helpful if he couldn't even see Iggy himself. Fang made a quick stop at the barn to give Tug an apple (his favorite snack) before he went back inside.

Fang walked up the stairs and past Gazzy's room. Iggy and Gazzy were inside discussing what bomb materials to bring. Fang saw his opportunity. Concentrating, he made himself disappear. He crept slowly into the room. He'd never been able to keep himself hidden from more than ten minutes, but that was when he was sitting still. When he was moving, his average was closer to one minute. Staying silent, he crept up behind Iggy. With just as much care as before, he reached out his arm and wrapped it around the strawberry blonde's neck. Still invisible, he whispered in Iggy's ear, "Where's the video?"

"Iggy, what's wrong?" Gazzy asked, noticing he wasn't moving or talking.

"C-consider it erased," Iggy said shakily.

Fang smirked and immediately made himself visible again.

"Holy shit!" Gazzy yelled and jumped back.

"Thanks, Ig. And Gazzy, watch your language," Fang said, looking at each boy before he left.

Fang entered his room and began searching from his laptop case. Once he found it, he packed that along with the chargers he would need. He took his stuff down stairs and set it near the door to the garage so he would be able to sleep in.

Fang fell asleep listening to _Comeback Kid_ by Silversun Pickups.

**You had to know this breakline was coming. I'm just sorry it wasn't accompanied by a witty song pun.**

After Ella reorganized Angel's suitcase so it could fit the extra shoes, she and Max lugged all of them to the front door so there would be no hassle in the morning. Max tucked Angel in while Ella went to check on Nudge who still hadn't come up for air.

"Goodnight, my little Angel," Max said as she kissed her forehead. That earned a giggle.

Max went back to her room and selected her sleep playlist. _Crave You_ by Flight Facilities was the first to come on.

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do? They stare at me while I stare at you~_

"Breakfast!"

Max jolted awake. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and stretched. Her wings completely unfurled, both tips touched the walls. On a normal morning she would take time to shower and groom her wings before starting the day, but with the promise of breakfast, she raced down the stairs. The smell of bacon hit her as soon as she opened the door. It was hard to believe her sisters hadn't yet woken from the heavenly smell.

The kitchen table was piled high with pancakes; some full of fruit and some full of chocolate. Max slid into her chair as she licked her lips.

"Yum," she said, reaching for a chocolate chip pancake.

"No, Max," her mother chided. "No eating until everyone is here."

Max groaned and got out of her seat. "Fine, I'll wake them."

She pounded on her sister's doors. "Get your asses out of bed before I eat your food!" she yelled.

No sign of movement.

Max huffed and walked back to the top of the stairs.

"Did I mention there was bacon?" she called back, already heading down.

It was a good thing Max got a head start. There was a scrabbling of legs and then the three girls burst out of their rooms. Ella took the lead and Angel leapt onto Nudge's back so she wouldn't be left behind.

The girls filled their plates with the fluffy goodness and the delicious meat. Candian maple syrup was poured on everything. Max ate the most but Nudge was close behind her. Ella ate the least. Her metabolism just couldn't handle that much; even Angel ate more than her.

After breakfast, Nudge brought her bags to the door while Ella and Max claimed the two showers. Max took her time, enjoying the hot water as it pelted her skin like rain. When she was done, she went out on her terrace to sundry her wings. The best part about living in the forest was that she, Angel and Nudge didn't have to worry about having their wings out. As her wings dried, she did her hair, reaching back her arms to put it in a French braid. Even though her hair was short, she still managed. She dressed comfortably, in faux jeans and a light blue hoodie.

She helped Angel comb her wings and then took her downstairs so they could leave in the next hour. Nudge and Ella came down a bit later, and they packed the car. Total constantly expressed his concern for not being able to see them for a whole month, but he calmed down when Angel pointed out that he wouldn't have to worry about getting dyed purple in that time.

"Alright, I just got the e-mail about who you'll be rooming with," Dr. Martinez said as they were about to leave. She handed Max the printed e-mail so she could look it over with the others in the car. "Everyone ready?"

There was a collective 'yes'.

"Allons-y," Ella said.

Max held out the papers so everyone could see them in the back seat of the car. The first showed a picture of the dorm house they would be staying in. Boys on the second floor, girls on the third. The first would be for hanging out. It also had room assignments. Max flipped to the next page that had the profiles on it.

The first was a girl named Jen Tanner. She was 16 with cropped black hair and dark blue eyes. She had tan skin and a small scar on her nose. She was to model swimsuits.

Next was Aurora Williams. She was 15 with dark brown, wavy hair that reached her mid back with side bangs. Her dark brown eyes had pupils that almost looked like a cat's. Ella mentioned something about reading about that kind of birth defect. She had light brown skin and freckles. She was to model dresses.

The last girl was Elysia Grace. She was 16 and had mid-length, pitch black hair with white zigzags. She was pale with dark green eyes. She was to model jackets and suits.

The girls skimmed over their own profiles for their modeling assignments. Ella was on Dresses, Max and Nudge were with Casual/Shoes. Angel was doing Kid's Clothes.

The boys' profiles had unfortunately been left in the printer, so they could only find their names from the room assignments.

Ella was rooming with Aurora. Max and Jen were together. Nudge and Angel shared a room. And the Elysia girl had her own.

The boys' names were as follows: Bryce Adams, Iggy Smith, Mitchell Morgan, Fang Glint, Liam Tanner and Gazzy Bailey.

**This is the only story I'm working on now, so updates will be at least once a week. I promise not to take months off without warning.**


End file.
